Wiki Policy
On this wiki, users are to be responsible for their edits, deletion, undeletions, rollbacks, editorials and any other likewise activities. Abuse of admin powers will result in immediate IP ban and the revoking of admin status. Excusing certain members, a registered contributor must make at least 125 meaningful edits to the wiki to gain admin-hood. When this quota is filled, the administrator applicant must create a new account and be assigned a Target number. Only Targets may become bureaucrats under certain circumstances. For example, Target69 is currently in application for a bureaucrat position. The 11 Rules These are the eleven rules that a responsible admin must follow. #Vandalism or allowance of vandalism will not be tolerated. #Abusing admin powers to delete articles, place bans etc. without justification or for revenge will not be tolerated. #Target accounts must immediately identify themselves as having completed the requires 125 edits with no bad record of vandalism or spamming or being an associate of Target 53 to become admins. No Target account may exceed 135. False and unidentified Target accounts will be banned from the wiki. #Only Target accounts from 49 to 54 may have editorial control over articles relating to Zenarii. #Explicit content, such as pornography or incredible gore, will not be tolerated. #Abuse or bullying of other members will not be tolerated. #Homophobia, Xenophobia, racism, sexism, misogyny or Westboro Baptism will not be tolerated. #Any reference to drug use, alcoholism or crime in real life will not be tolerated. #This is not a dating site. Romanticism is not allowed. #Subcategories may not have sub-subcategories. #A tone of Wikipedia-like seriousness is expected in certain articles. The Targets As stated above, Target accounts may go from 1 to 135. The duties of certain Targets are stated below. *Targets 1-34 - These targets will be responsible for edit patrols, rollbacks, deletion of vandalism and article reform, especially grammar. *Targets 35-48 - These targets will be the secondary bureaucrats of the wiki and will be responsible for identifying other Targets and assigning them a number based on their edits. *Targets 49-54 - These Targets have editorial over the whole wiki. These admins control everything and can use their editorials for any justified purpose. Only close acquaintances of Target53 can ever become one of these Targets. *Targets 55-62 - These targets will serve as secondary sysops for the wiki, clearing spelling errors and false information. These Targets are also responsible for information gathering for articles concerning the real world. *Targets 63-92 - These Targets are the primary bureacrats of the wiki. They are responsible for identifying vandals, banning abusive members and deleting inappropriate articles. *Targets 93-114 - These Targets will serve the wiki as primary sysops, making significant edits and article reforms, deleting unnesecary articles and managing article histories. *Targets 115-135 - These are secondary Targets. These members can add articles as members but cannot become administrators or bureaucrats. Levels of Seriousness (LoS) There are six levels of seriousness to be applied in all articles of the wiki. LoS 6 At this LoS, all seriousness can be completely abandoned. Articles that are redirected from "misleading links" may be completed at this level. This level of LoS applies to almost every article of the ZRQ-L45 admin category, excluding the admin policy pages. LoS 5 At this LoS, most seriousness is gone from the article but it is not completely destroyed. A prime example would be "CODD: Blak Opz!". Grammar and sense are gone, but the general structure of a proper wiki article are still present. LoS 4 At this level, seriousness of tone, but not topic, must be evident. The topic may be bogus, such as the SNU, but the grammar, punctuation, form and structure must all be represented properly. LoS 3 At this level of seriousness, an equilibrium must be created between the article's topic's stupidity and seriousness, adding a semi-historical influence on a stupid topic. An example of a page created at LoS 3 would be CaSeR or Zombies. LoS 2 This level represents the need for complete seriousness in an article with a shamefully stupid topic. A prime example of this LoS would be the Caturday bombings, Wothampton and Hammerzeit. LoS 1 At this level, almost all humor must be abandoned, subtle inside jokes or references are acceptable, but anything more open that that is too much. All articles relating to the Muk (mostly), Zenarii or the Mukness, must be created with a LoS 1 mindset. Category:Policy Category:ZRQ-L45